


Milfology-Marco/Angie

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Series: Milfology [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butts, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Incest Kink, MILFs, Mommy Kink, Mother/Son Incest, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Marco bangs his Mom
Relationships: Angie Diaz/Marco Diaz
Series: Milfology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Milfology-Marco/Angie

Angie let out a moan as her son massaged her buttock. 

“Oh Mom, we shouldn’t be doing this.” 

“But doesn’t it feel good sweetie.” She cupped her son’s face. 

With his erection pushing against his jeans, Marco had to agree. He looked up and brought his lips to Angie’s. His mother unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. 

Angie gasped at her son’s manhood. “Hmm, you’re definitely your father’s son.” 

“Mom!” Marco did not want to think about his dad right now. 

She laughed as she pulled down her skirt. “Grow up young man and fuck your mother’s ass.” She turned around, showing her large, round booty. Marco grabbed some lube. A gasp escaped Angie’s lips as it was poured down her backside. She felt Marco’s fingers push it inside her, slipping up the walls of her anus. 

Angie placed each hand on each assacheek and pushed them apart. Holding his dick, Marco guided his cock into his mother’s asshole. He slowly slid his shaft in. As she felt his rod invade her backdoor, Angie let a throaty moan. Marco felt his pelvis hit his mother’s cheeks. 

Marco pulled back out and pushed back in. With each thrust, the boy picked up speed. Angie’s whole body shook as her son fucked her ass. 

“Oh, oh, oh Marco keep going.” 

“Mom, you feel so good.” 

The Diaz household filled with grunts and groans as the two sweety bodies slammed together. Marco was nearing his climax. 

“He, he, Moom.” He fired his seed up Angie’s anus. His warm cum filling her bottom. 

“That’s right honey, cum in mommy. Give her, ugh, your stuff. 

Marco clenched as he fired out the last of his load. Marco pulled himself out, falling to the floor; spent. Angie pulled her son into a hug and kissed the top of his head. Marco gave her a kiss on the lips.


End file.
